The Romanoff's
by leanatasha
Summary: Anastasia is the younger sister of Natasha who is infiltrated in Lima and goes to McKinley, there most people know her as Rachel Berry, the school Diva. But what happens when your real life starts to be crossed by your double life? What if her pass can't let her free? Pass, Present and Future all mix a double life can't be good, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I get my Ducati in the garage and take of my helmet while I get of the bike. Once I am walking out I take my jacket and holding him getting out of the division and to walk to my house. The darkness of the night shows how late it must be. I enter the warm house and look at the clock on the wall, its 3:15 in the morning. I need a raise after this because of my lack of sleep.

I get to my bathroom and take all my clothes and enjoy the warm water of the shower. Once I get back to my room in my navy nightshirt and I notice the small wound on my belly from the broken glass. This is going to hurt in the morning. I apply the ointment get I myself into bed to sleep. (The clothes links are at the end of the page).

I wake up at with the alarm clock and I look to see that it already passes six so there is no way that I will go run outside and take the change to run into someone. So I go get my breakfast and my go to my studio and I do some cardio, kickboxing and to finish some pilates. I take a quick shower and get ready, pulling into my Rachel Berry closet.

My ally Rachel Berry: a driven teenage girl who lives for music and Broadway and dreams to be a big star. I remember the day then send me here to Ohio and I laugh at them there is no way I could play a (at the time) 15-year-old teenager but I am doing this for more than a year and it's working people don't even noticed that I am actually 7 years older. I blame my young face and the wardrobe. I look at the sweeter and take a deep breath; I already miss my workout clothes.

I go to the bathroom again to make the body change from my nose to my eyes contacts and let's not forget "hiding" my boobs, everything to look the part and once I am ready I walk to my car. The things I have to do.

"Good morning." I say to Tina and Mike once I pass the Asian couple (also two of the few group of people who aren't stupid and understand the school subjects). They are in the small group of people who I talk too, also. Kurt and Mercedes used to talk to me once I started to date Finn then he left me for his now pregnant girlfriend (even if I know for weeks that he isn't the father) they stop talking to me because Kurt had to be on the side of his 'brother/crush' and Mercedes doesn't like me. So much for a high school clichés.

I go to my classes that I don't even care. Come on I have an IQ higher than all the school teachers and students and I am not being cocky I really have I have proves of that so they actually don't expect me to pay attention.

The bell rings ends and I stop reading the Einstein theses about the relativity and I walk of the room. The glee club is the only place where I actually paid attention to the teacher. Ok 80% of the time but I have to be on my characters and she lives for glee club so she needs to pay attention which mean I need to pay attention.

"Good afternoon everyone." Mr. Shue tells us and I am already hearing Santana protesting about something that isn't really important. "Here is Finn and Quinn?" He asks and everyone looks around noticing that the golden it couple isn't in the room and I get distracted for a new update on my mission that once I turn the iPhone once I finishing reading the report I hear all the screaming around me I see Finn is fighting Noah and I am kind of surprised by that. The boys separate the two best friends and I don't even need to look more to see what happened. Then an hysteric Quinn apologizes to Finn who leaves the room and Quinn leaves with Santana and Brittany a little after.

"What the hell happened?" Mr. Shue asks and I control myself not to roll my eyes.

"Finn found out that the baby was Noah's of course." I tell not looking at then since I got another update that I am finishing reading and I am not into teen drama that much.

"You knew?" My ex boyfriend asks me and I look up to see everyone looking at me surprise and I look at his face. His lip is bleeding and that is probably not the only injury. How in the hell did Finn was able to do that.

"Of course I knew. For weeks actually." I tell and I hear gaps (Mercedes and Kurt, of course) then I get up walking to him. "Come one Noah someone has to see if you got any bad injury."

"Please I am fine." He tells me and this time I roll my eyes.

"Come on I will play your nurse." I tell him and he smirks at me as I walk out of the room with him to the bathroom. Where I tell him to wait a little bit and I get the kit from my locker.

"You weren't kidding once you told me you were playing my nurse." He tells me and I sit him on the hand basin and look at his eyes touching it.

"You are getting a black eye. But don't worry it won't be too purple." I tell him as I put wet toilet paper on his eye and put his hand on his eyes supporting it.

"It won't be the first one." He tells me with a smirk but I could see he was sad, maybe because Finn and he aren't friends anymore.

"Of course. I would I think it wasn't." I tell playfully and I start to clean his lip where I bruise it forming. "Does anything else hurt?"

"No nurse Berry." He says but I check anyway.

"Have you talked to Quinn?" I ask him once I check his hands and arms.

"No she kind of ran away after Finn. By the way how did you know?" He asks me.

"I knew it wasn't Finn's since the beginning. The little story that she told him that he told me didn't make any sense and when we broke up two months ago I saw the way you looked at Quinn. I add one plus two."

"I thought you broke up with me because you thought I loved Quinn and of course you love for Finn." He tells and I try not to laugh.

"I don't love Finn and at first I did believe you did fell like that for Quinn."

"So we broke up because of Quinn?" He asks confused. No Noah, we broke up because I have a double life and I am actually older than you.

"There was a lot of things but it's in the pass." I decide to go for the not lie but not also 100% true. "What are you doing about Quinn? Finn is going to kick her out." I say but I can't really blame him after all his girlfriend cheated on him.

"I know. I am walking to ma. Tell her maybe she will let her move. Why could you be the pregnant one?" He asks me and I raise an eyebrow confused. "She loves you. You're Jewish." He tells me and I laugh at that and I hear him laughing too.

"You're mother doesn't have space for her. Let me talk to Quinn."

"You know you can't fight a pregnant woman even if she is the one to fight first?"

"Don't worry no bitch slap will be made." I tell him and he blink at me vocabulary but I decide to ignore. "But you need to tell your mother that she is going to be a grandmother. If you need me call me." I tell him and he nods getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Rach."

"You will thank me later. Now you go the choir room and tell everyone the all story. Kurt and Mercedes will want gossip." I tell once he pull apart and he smiles walking out and I do it too trying to find here the ice princess is. I find her sitting against the wall crying.

"What did you came to do? Laugh at my face? Tell me that you can have Finn now?"

"Neither. I came to help you." I tell and she looks surprise. Of course this is the last thing she expected. I may not like her but the child didn't do anything.

"Help me?" She says almost laughing now.

"Where are you staying tonight?" I ask her and she raises an eyebrow but I give her a seriously look

"At Britts but her mother thinks it's just tonight."

"I can't promise you but I think that you can move in with me." I tell her and her eyes open wild.

"You want me to move in with you?" She asks incredulous.

"I think you can. I will tell you tomorrow by the way Noah is telling her mother. He offered for you to move with him but you don't want it believe me. Look you should probably go cleaning your face and try to calm down. We talk tomorrow." I tell her leaving. These awkward conversations make me nervous.

"Rachel." She calls me and I turn to her. "Thank you." She tells me and I nod leaving her.

It's excuse to tell that Glee Club was done for the day and once I got home I realize how stupid I was. There is a reason I leave in an empty street.

Great you helped Quinn to move but you forgot that you aren't really Rachel and that you leave in a house with a studio/gym and a freaking place where you shoot and weapons. Great the weapons. I can put them all in the gym and close it with the key so she won't come in.

Now how are you going to deal with the fact that you don't look physically like this? Or better that you have a Ducati in your garage? Or the better one, why you barely are at home at night and don't have family leaving with you? You are so domed.

The look: www . polyvore romanoffs_chapter/set?id=112870001


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day I walk into the school walls and I hear the gossips about the baby drama, as people are calling and I decide to ignore it and get to my locker where I found Finn waiting for me.

"Hello Rach." He says with his goofy smile (that I did find cute before) and I know he wants something.

"Good morning Finn. What can I do for you?" I ask him opening my locker and he starts speaking.

"Kurt told me you knew about Puck behind the father."

"And you want to see that it is true. Yes it is."

"How could you not tell me?" He asks a little angry now.

"First is not my secret to tell seconds you would believe because you would think that I was trying to get back with you. Now I need to go, I have English."

"Can I sit?" Noah tells me sitting next to me and I nod not really caring about the people looking at us and I go back to my German (I am fluent but it never hurts to know more) I see Noah looking confused at me but he doesn't say anything. Once the class is over I see him waiting for me at the door.

"So what did you mother said?" I ask him walking with him.

"She cried and yelled and then she ignored it waiting to her bedroom I haven't talked to her since." He says sad and I give him a little smile. "I haven't seen Quinn too."

"I offered myself for her to stay at my house. I don't know what she is going to say but I will probably talk to her at lunch." I tell him and he nods hugging out of nowhere. Thank god there aren't too many people in the hall. "Come on I have classes to attend."

At lunch I sat outside in the bleaches and I saw Quinn approach me but I don't say anything, she just sits next to me and takes her lunch for her bag.

"Mike told me I could find you here." Quinn says and I look at her nodding. "I didn't know you were friends."

"I wouldn't call it friends. We have classes together."

"I don't expect you to keep what you said yesterday." She tells me not looking me in the eyes.

"I meant it. If you want you can move today. I just have some rules about it."

"Of course." She tells me and gives me a nod to keep talking.

"I leave alone and sometimes at night I have to leave and I arrive late. You don't need to know why. If you want to come in my room you have to nock and there is a door that is always locked so you can't open it. I will show you the door. I can give you a ride to school since you should walk too much and I don't want people coming in the house. If you want someone to come I want you to tell me first."

"I agree with all. I mean it's the last thing I can do." She tells me.

"We aren't friends Quinn. We are roommates. Let's call it that way."

"Of course. I am sorry." She tells me and I look at her confused. "I misjudge you once I first meet you. There aren't a lot of people who do what you have done. I will find try to find a job today."

"No need too. I will help you with the money and so will Noah, he is working for a month and has saved that money." Of course the job offered he had come after with a little help but they don't need to know. "If you while you can, clean the house and cook, you don't need to worry about it."

"Of course I will help you with everything." She tells me and I hear the bell ring.

"Meet me at the park after classes and you will get your things."

"Don't need too, they are at Finn's car." She says with sadness. "We brought them today."

"I will get them after school them. We don't need you stressing about him it's bad for the baby."

"Thank you again." She tells me and nod.

"Don't thank me." I say getting up. "The classes are about to start."

When I sit in front of the class I see Finn entering and looking at me with a smile and walking in my direction. Great he is sitting next to me. I notice someone touching my shoulder and I turn to see Mike and I nod to him. He pushed the chair next to me and sits. I look to Finn direction to see him confused but he walks and sits the other side of the room.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing besides I prefer to stay next to someone who actually understand math and doesn't asks me stupid questions."

"I need Quinn stuffs." I tell Finn at the door of our class.

"So she was speaking the true when she told me you would let her move in. Don't you two hate each other?"

"Yes but I won't let a pregnant girl leave by herself. Now her things."

"They are in my car."

"So what are you waiting for? I would like to go home today." I tell him and he nods as we walk to the parking lot. Where he gives me Quinn's bags and I walk to my car where she is waiting for me and looking at Finn. I put the bags in the floor and open the car.

We get inside and Quinn looks around the place. Next to the door was the living room and on the other side the kitchen then in the stairs there was the stairs and a door next to the stairs.

"The rooms are upstairs that door is the one I spoke to you about. That is the kitchen and the living room. Wanna see your room?"

"That would be good." She tells me and help her with her bags as we walk upstairs where 4 doors where in the hall and I open the first one letting Quinn walk in.

"This is your room." I say showing the simple bedroom with a king side bed, a secretary, a wardrobe and a door. "That door is from the bathroom. I will leave you now. I have a phone call to make. I will be downstairs." I tell her and she nods.

Once I get to the division and I activate the huge screen with the videoconference program and I see Nat on the other side.

"You're late." She tells me but I could see her smiling and I sit in the chair in front of the small camera and screen.

"That is why I have to talk to you. Remember Quinn?"

"The blonde who started to date your boyfriend that his knocked up?"

"That one. She moved in today. Short version of the story: Finn found out Puck was the father, they broke up and I offered my house."

"You realize she can find out and your cover will blow?"

"I am a careful woman, she won't. I hide all the weapons and strange things in here. I was warning you because you said you would come when you could so I am warning you."

"Got it. Now how is the mission?"

"I am close to get the information I need. I think what I am looking for his in Kansas. What about you?"

"Clint and I leave for Vienna next week and then Ukraine."

"When do you return?"

"I don't know but I can contact with you for at least the next 30 days."

"That sucks." I say to red-haired even if we are both used to it. It's always sad not to talk with the one person you trust and care the most.

"Don't worry I will come back and we are going to the beach after that."

"Now tell me what I am losing."

"There isn't much more of your to know but I will tell you." She says and starts to tell me about her last mission and I tell her about mine. We talk for some time and when I notice Quinn must be looking for me we say goodbye. "Be save Kat." She tells me seriously.

"You too Nat. Be careful and don't hurt yourself too much."

"You too baby sis." Our relationship is more them simple sisters, we are each other weakness which a long list of people who we work for aren't very happy about it but we don't care. We all we got. Ok we (more Nat) also as Clint but that's it.

"Всегда" I say in Russian. (Translate: always)

Once I get of the room I close the door and I see Quinn in the kitchen looking for things.

"I was trying to find the plates I was thinking in making dinner for us." She tells me and I look at the clock. I have 90 minutes before I have to leave.

"Sure Quinn. I will tell you where the things are." I tell her and I show her the places where she can find what she needs and we cooked together still in silence. I set the table as Quinn takes the food from the oven and we start to eat.

"I like the place." Quinn comments.

"My sister and I picked it." It is kind of true since they gave me a list and I choose this one.

"You have a sister?" She asks surprised.

"Yes. Her name is Natasha, she is older than me. She travels a lot."

"I have one too, Fannie, but we aren't very close, especially now." She says looking at her belly bump.

"Look what your parents did was stupid. Ok you made a mistake but a child is always a child. They should support you."

"I knew they would kick me out. They always said: never have sex before married and always be on the top. I kind of broke both those rules."

"You're parents suck." I tell her and I look at the clock. "Look I have to go. You will be fine?"

"Yes I can clean the kitchen and then I am going to do my homework and sleep."

"Ok. If you are sleeping when I arrive, have a goodnight." I tell her and she nods and I get up to my room putting everything I needed to in a bag and get to the gym and get my weapons. I prepare myself in the small bathroom in the garage and I look to see the kitchen light turning off to turn it on the motorbike and I get to the house where the mafia is and where I am infiltrated for 9 months. I couldn't I get the easy mafia, no I had to have the smart ones who need more work.

Once I get home in the earlier hours of the morning. Once I pass Quinn's room I see the lights on so I open door and I see her falling asleep in her bed still wither day clothes and I see a book open in the bed. I take it and I see it's a picture book with pictures of her and her family. I close the book and put it in the bed table. I take of her shoes and her headband to make her more comfortable and I put two warm blankets on top of her and turn my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinn wakes up the next day an hour before school started. After she got dressed and prepare she went to the kitchen were Rachel already had breakfast ready.

"Morning. Milk or coffee?"

"Milk please. Do you have cereals?" The blonde girl asks and the brunette gives her what she asked for and she eats. "You already had breakfast?"

"Yep. I do exercise in the morning everyday so I have breakfast first now I just eat fruit." She says pointing to the apple she has in her hands.

"I wish I still could do some exercise."

"You can. Actually it helps. You should talk to your doctor about it." Rachel tells Quinn who gives her an appreciated smile.

"You're right."

"And is your next appointment?"

"Next week." She says and the formal cheerleader goes back to eat as the brunette cleans the kitchen.

They both got to the school parking lot still 5 minutes before the bell ringed but most people were already in the in their groups when the two girls got out of the car making everyone turn to them.

"Now I know why you came early to school." Quinn says and then she remembers it. "Sorry about it, I should have wake up sooner."

"It's fine. You need your rest. Now are you fine by yourself?"

"Yes. Mercedes texted me saying that she was waiting for me at my locker."

"Great. See you around." Rachel says not really knowing how to say goodbye.

"So is she awful?" Mercedes asks as she walks with her friend.´

"For the contrary. She is very nice. I felt asleep in my bed and in the morning I had sheets one top of me and this morning she had already prepare breakfast."

"That it's just the first day. You will see. Rachel is a little, obsessed diva. She is impossible to deal with."

"Actually I think there is something more about her. Something we didn't realized" Quinn says but the bell rings before she can say anything.

"You always eat in here?"

"Hello Noah. Yes I am fine, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically as he sits next to her. "And yes I like to eat here." I simple tell him. "So what brings you here?"

"Everyone in school already knows, I am just tired of the looks I get from everyone. Mike and Matt are the only ones who actually speak to me but it's not the same."

"I am sorry about it Noah."

"I kind of bought it to myself. Did she move in with you?"

"Yes. Look I don't particularly understand the mind of Quinn." And all teenagers. "But she will need people around her to support her."

"And I want to."

"You should talk to her them. You can have dinner with her tonight I have to go out of town anyway I will be late. Just talk to her about what you want to do."

"Thank you." He tells me and I nod with a smile.

"Miss Rachel." The man tells me with a flirtation voice that made me want to rip his arm out but I ignore it because I will do it later on.

The plan was for me to infiltrate in the gang and find out where they were building their weapons. Getting in as way it took me 3 weeks finding out god damn it's taking me 7 months already.

"You're missing is in Detroit, this is your target bring him alive."

I punch the man into the wall as he wimps in pain.

"Ok who are you?" he still doesn't answer and I roll my eyes. I put the knife closer to his through. "I ask you who are you?"

"Jacob…. Jabob Marks." He tells me and smile.

"What do they want with you?" I say and after a couple of seconds I cut a bit of this neck. "I asked you a question."

"I sell weapons." More 5 minutes and he told me all I need to know so I know him down.

I took of the red wing and the light green contact lenses and I kicky put a pair of jeans and take of the jacket and I am me again. Ready for the act.

I get down trying to wake him up and he looks at me.

"Please help me. I was attacked."

"There was no one where when I found you." it was true. "Do you know who I am?"

"No." He tells me and I smirk.

"Great. There are people who want to speak with you."

I get into the house at 5 in the morning but to my luck it was Saturday so I could sleep more time.

"I prepare you breakfast well brunch." Quinn tells me when I enter the room.

"Thank you. I sometimes like to sleep a lot."

"It's ok, it's your house."

"Did you and Noah talk?"

"Yes. He is supporting me and I will meet his mother today at dinner, is that ok?"

"Fine by me of course. Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Nice clothes." I say as I see in the plasma my sister in her pajama.

"It's Saturday and I don't need to do anything but relax at home."

"Yah, relax from all the action right?"

"Of course." I smirk at her and she looks at me with a dirty look at would scare most people but not me. "I wasn't talking about that."

"I was but I don't need confirmation. I am happy that you and Clint still find time to screw each other."

"Hello Veronika." A shirtless Clint appears. Seriously my sister was one lucky bitch if she wasn't doing him I would so do him.

"Clint. Been working out."

"How I missed you sexual comments."

"I miss sex so I am in a worst place them you."

"Poor you."

"Just because my sister also needs to get laid, I won't kick your ass the next time I see you."

"You sister is here." Natasha says.

"I know." I tell her.

"And you aren't getting laid in Lima?"

"You're joking, at a high school, no way. Rachel Berry is a little virgin."

"How do you survive playing her again?" Clint says with a smirk.

"So funny Barton, so funny. When are you coming I miss that amazing pasta."

"Seriously you need to find a guy you can cook."

"Natasha, convince your partner to cook me pasta when you missing is over."

"I will see what I can do."

"A night of Neglect?"

"Yes Rachel, to earn money for our trip to New York. We will sing songs by neglected singers. So everyone start to brainstorm."

"This is so boring." Noah tells me and Quinn. We have formed a … connection on the last 3 weeks. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I don't know if can perform" I tell them and Mercedes must have hear because she said out loud.

"You aren't performing. Did someone kidnap and relapsed you?"

"Rachel is that true?"

"Mrs. Shue this weekend my sister is coming home and we are probably spending Friday night together."

"Then you should come and bring you sister."

"You have a sister?" Santana asks shocked. "I beat she is as ugly as you are." She tells me and I try really hard not to roll my eyes.

That weeks was spend with Mercedes acting like a totally diva and demand crazy things but I ignore it because I was happy that my sister would come, I really wanted to see everyone's face when they saw her.

"Do you know what you are singing Rachel?" Mr. Shue asks me. See people expect me to be this diva who demands things but he is constantly pushing me to sing.

"No Mister Shue."

"Well I am closing the show with Ain't No Wa from the queen Aretha Franklin." Mercedes says.

"actually Rachel is closing."

"I am?"I ask the teacher.

"You are such a diva, I am the one closing since I am the better singer." She tells me and I try not to roll my eyes.

"For me it's ok, I still don't know what to sing anyway." I hear my phone ringing and I cheak it.

**In Lima in an hour- Nat**

"Mister Shue, I think we aren't doing anything else today so we can leave right?"

"Of course."

Quinn P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV as I hear the doorbell I was about to get up when I hear Rachel saying.

"I will open." I hear the door open and soon a saw a red-haired coming in as I looked at her. She was incredible attractive. She wasn't tall, must run in family because she almost the same height as Rachel.

"You must be Quinn." She says with a kinky voice and I blink before answering.

"Yes. You're Natasha right?"

"Yes." She tells me and I hear the door open again.

"You better not come in if you aren't cooking me pasta." Rachel says and I see the man getting in. Good lord. If she tells me that hot guys in front of me is her brother I might stay here forever.

"I will cook you to the damn pasta. Hi." He tells me once he gets in.

"This is my friends Quinn, Quinn the man who my sister is screwing." My mouth just opens in shocked. Did just Rachel say that?

"Ignore her language. She is always like this when she and Clint are in the same room. So is it a boy or a girl?" The woman asks me.

"A girl."

"I want pasta." We hear Rachel and we turn to see her and Clint protesting with each other and I see Natasha rolling her eyes.

"We better go before they start fighting and it will be bad."

"So there is this concert tomorrow." Rachel starts and I see Natasha looking at her confused. "The glee club is organizing, maybe you know, could go?" For the first time it looked like Rachel was scared or something as she said that.

"Concert…hum… I think it will be nice. Are you singing?"

"I don't know, probably no."

"You should. No one is as good as you." I tell her and she looks at me surprised but happy but I could see Natasha was surprise. How can she be surprise, I mean Rachel leaves for music and her sister doesn't know?

Rachel P.O.V.

I end up convincing Mercedes to perform and I smile as I saw her perform I close my eyes and felt the song.

_Ain't no way for me to love you,_

_if you won't let me._

_It ain't no way for me to give you all you need,_

_if you won't let me give all of me._ I found Natasha sitting with Clint in the back sits

_I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man,_

_and that's the way it was planned._

_Oh, but how can I, how can I, how can I give you all the things I can,_

_if you're tying both of my hands?_ I see Clint looking at Natasha at this with a look that I never saw.

_Oh, it ain't no way (ain't no way)._

_It ain't no way (ain't no way)._

_It just ain't no way, baby (ain't no way)._

_Ain't no way baby (ain't no way)._

_It ain't no way for me to love you,_

_if you won't let me. _I knew he had felling for her and I knew she didn't believe in fellings.

_Stop trying to be someone you're not._

_How cold and cruel is a man _you have no idea.

_who pay too much for what he got?_

_And if you need me to love you, say, say you do._

_Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that_

_I need you._

_Oh, Oh, it ain't no way._

_I'll tell you that it ain't no way,_

_It ain't no way._

_It ain't no way, baby, no._

_It just ain't no way._

_It sure ain't no way_

_It ain't no way for me to love you,_

_if you won't let me_

"It's you time." Mercedes tells me as she gets out of the stage.

"No, that was the closing number. I told you, I wasn't going to perform tonight."

"That girl was amazing." Natasha says as we both walk to the choir room. Since it was good for everyone to meet her and keep the charade.

"Her name it Mercedes and I know."

"What can I have never heard you sing?" She asks me and I just raise my shoulders as we enter the choir room.

"Guys." I call and everyone turns and they suddenly stop talking and stare at Natasha. "This is my sister Natasha."

"It's nice to meet you Natasha." Mr. Shue tries to say still staring at her.

"It's my pleasure, you were all great tonight."

"Thank you, it was sad you didn't hear Rachel, but I am sure you know how much good she is anyway."

"Of course." She lies to him. She never heard me sing before.

_*First day of school*_

_I stare at the list of clubs and I take a deep breath. Why not sign in one? I mean will be suck here of god knows how long might as well do something. I cheek the list, or they were very popular and notice or to boring but them my eyes fall in one: Glee Club. I put of my phone to see what it was. A music club. I can sing, at least mommy used to think. I can do this. I take the pen and right my allies name: Rachel Berry and I don't know exactly why I put a start in front of it. I liked starts it meant dreams, something I stop having a long time ago. That is it, Rachel Berry, you know like stars._

"You're ok Kat." Natasha asks me as we walk back to the car.

"Yes just having a memory at it's all."


End file.
